Cell Block Tango
by pikabitch
Summary: Kitty est condamnée à huit mois d'emprisonnement pour vol. En prison, elle ne s'attend pas à avoir la vie facile. Mais elle ne s'imagine pas non plus à faire de (très) bonnes connaissances... Blitty & Karley)
1. M'y voici

Titre : Cell Block Tango

Auteur : Pikabitch (Mathilde)

Synopsis : Kitty est condamnée à huit mois d'emprisonnement pour vol.

En prison, elle ne s'attend pas à avoir la vie facile. Mais elle ne s'imagine pas non plus à faire de (très) bonnes connaissances...

Warning(s) : vocabulaire pas franchement classe.

Hétéro!Blaine.

Betareader: maggets29 que je remercie et qui m'a donné l'envie de continuer à écrire cette fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfic et blablabla...

Précision : POV Kitty

Évidemment, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, signe d'encouragement.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Votre auteure, Mathilde.

* * *

M'y voici.

Les deux policières m'accompagnent à l'intérieur de la prison avant de m'abandonner. Là, une des gardiennes s'empare de ma valise. Une autre m'attrape par le bras et me conduis jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

- Assis-toi. Me dit-elle.

Je m'exécute. Je tiens pas à avoir plus de problème.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle Wilde. Je suis madame Sylvester, directrice de cet établissement pénitencier. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es là.

Elle a devant elle un dossier à mon nom. Elle est au courant de tout. Tant mieux, comme ça, j'aurais pas à m'expliquer. J'acquiesce.

- Mademoiselle, reprend t-elle, je vais vous expliquer deux ou trois petites chose à propos de cette prison :

De un, ici, c'est pas l'hotel alors c'est à vous de faire le ménage dans votre cellule, que ce soit passer le balais ou faire votre lit.

De deux, à la cantine, midi et soir, trois plats vous sont proposés, dont un végétarien. L'entrée et le désert sont uniques. Si tu as une allergie, tu devra te rendre à l'infirmerie, tenue par mademoiselle Pillsbury remplir un papier.

De trois, on manque pas de respect au personnel. Que se soit à un gardien, à la cuisinière, à l'infirmière ou à moi-même.

Si tu te tiens pas à ce règlement, des sanctions seront prises.

Elle marque une pause. Je me sens de plus en plus mal.

- On va passer à des choses plus sympas, reprend t-elle de plus belle.

Tu as le droit à cinq minutes d'appel toutes les semaines. Tu as le droit d'appeler qui tu veux.

Tous les mois, tu as trente minutes de visite, je te donnerai une feuille à la fin de notre entretien où tu devra inscrire le nom des cinq personnes qui pourront venir te voir.

Des activités sont prévues tous les jours. Tu es pas obligée d'y participer mais sache que c'est entièrement gratuit.

Madame Sylvester me tend une feuille et un stylo. Je dois y renseigner les cinq personnes qui auront le droit de me voir.

J'ai naturellement mis mes parents. Et c'est tout. Y a qu'eux que je veux voir. C'est les seuls qui m'ont pas jugé quand les flics m'ont arrêtés et quand j'ai reçu ma convocation au tribunal.

Huit mois. Ça va être long.

La directrice me fait sortir du bureau. Elle me confie à un gardien.

En essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, je lui lance le plus naturellement du monde :

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Il me regarde interloqué. Il doit pas avoir l'habitude que des détenues lui posent ce genre de question.

- Blaine.

- Et tu travaille ici depuis longtemps, Blaine ?

- Non. Ça fait quelques mois.

- Tu comptes travailler toute ta vie ici ?

Question stupide. Qui aurait envie de travailler dans une prison toute sa vie ?

Bizarrement, il m'a souris avant de me répondre :

- Non. Je suis juste ici en stage. Je rêve de devenir avocat.

J'ai récupéré ma valise vite fait bien fait. La gardienne qui me l'avait arrachée me dit :

- C'est bon, y a rien de dangereux dedans.

Commentaire inutile de sa part. Je sais ce que j'ai mis dans mon sac.

En marchant dans les couloirs jusqu'à ma cellule, Blaine me présente le personnel.

- Il y a sept gardiens. Sam, qui s'occupe aussi de l'ordre dans la cantine. Tina, celle qui t'a rendu ta valise. Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Jake et moi.

J'aime bien Blaine. Il est loin de l'idée qu'on se fait du gardien de prison.

On arrive jusqu'à la cellule numéro 7.

- Je suis responsable des cellules 6,7 et 8. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire tout en m'ouvrant la porte.

Dans la cellule, il y a trois rangées de lits superposés.

Une femme s'approche de moi et me jette sur l'un des lits du bas.

- Voilà ton plumard.

Je regarde autour de moi, quatre détenues sont assises sur un canapé.

Celle qui avait fait preuve de violence s'approche de moi et me tend la main :

- Santana Lopez. Chef de chambre ce qui veut dire de tu dois suivre MES règles.

Génial ! Je viens à peine d'arriver que je dois subir l'autorité d'une autre prisonnière.

- Tout d'abord, comme tu viens d'arriver tu devra faire le ménage pour nous toute.

Ensuite, c'est Quinn et moi qui décidons du programme télé, tout simplement car Quinn a payé pour qu'on puisse l'avoir et que je suis le chef.

Après, à vingt-trois heures trente, c'est extinction des feux. Sauf si j'en décide autrement.

Enfin, le samedi, c'est cours de pâtisserie. On y va toutes ensemble que tu le veuilles ou non. On ramène les gâteaux dans la chambre qu'on partage le soir. Sauf si y en a une qui m'a fait trop chier pendant la semaine. Dans ce cas, elle me donne sa part. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

J'ai répondu oui. Mais je sentais que mon séjour en prison allait être un véritable enfer.

Une petite blonde assise sur le canapé a balancé :

- On aurait pu se présenter avant que tu lui donne tes consignes. On fait un tour de table. Moi, c'est Quinn.

- Rachel.

- Marley.

- Unique.

- Et toi ? Lance Santana, sur un ton agressif. Et dis-nous aussi pourquoi t'es ici.

- Je m'appelle Kitty. J'ai été condamnée à huit mois pour avoir voler dans une bijouterie.

- Que huit mois ? Me Répond t-elle. Unique est aussi ici pour une histoire de vol. Et elle s'est pris deux ans dans les dents.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai volé qu'un seul truc dans cette bijouterie pour faire un cadeau à un pote. Le mec de la boutique m'a pas vu prendre la montre. Il s'en est rendu compte en regardant la vidéosurveillance et il a porté plainte.

Marley vient vers moi, elle me prend dans ses bras, me regarde et m'avoue :

- Moi, je suis condamnée à dix mois pour avoir participé à une manif' et agressé un flic. Ça fait deux mois que je suis là. Toutes les deux, on devrait sortir la même semaine.

Quinn se présente devant moi. Elle aussi veut me raconter le délit qu'elle a commis. Je crois que c'est une sorte de rituelle quand une nouvelle prisonière arrive. On lui raconte pourquoi on est là.

- J'suis ici pour trafic de drogue.

Elle avait l'air plutôt fière. À mon avis, ça faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle était là.

Rachel sourit.

- Moi, c'est pour une histoire d'arnaque. Je me suis prise quatre ans.

Mon regard s'était naturellement tourner vers Santana.

- Non. Je te dirais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je peux juste te dire que j'ai été condamnée à vingt ans de prison. Mais avec la remise de peine, j'en ferais que quatorze. Je sors à la fin de l'année.

Il est dix neuf heures.

Blaine ouvre la porte de notre cellule et nous fait sortir.

Il nous force à nous ranger deux par deux comme les gosses de primaire !

Nous arrivons à la cantine. Là-bas, nous devons faire la queue jusqu'au self. Il y a facilement vingt minute d'attente.

Enfin, viens mon tour. Je prends mon entrée et mon dessert : une soupe de tomate et une banane.

La cantinière, une grosse femme à l'air sévère me présente les plats du soir :

- Alors, t'as le choix entre pâtes carbonara, salade de poulet et omelette de pommes de terres.

- Je... Je vais prendre la salade.

Elle me sert une assiette. Je la pose sur mon plateau et me dirige vers une table.

Quand une homme blond et assez baraqué m'arrête. Je suppose que c'est Sam.

Il me désigne une table où les autres filles de la chambre sont déjà installées.

Je les rejoins.

Pendant tout le repas, je les écoute discuter de tout et de rien. Et j'ose pas en placer une. Je les écoute simplement.

À la fin du dîner, Sam prend la parole. Il a dans ses mains, une liste des détenues.

- Vont rester pour nettoyer : Astrid Lucas, Paige Stanford, Amber Lucy et Kitty Wilde.

Génial ! C'est mon premier jour et je dois déjà faire la boniche.

Le blondinet me donne un balais. Ça va, je me tape pas la tache la plus ingrate. Deux font la plonge et la dernière nettoie les tables.

Une fois ma corvée finie, Sam fait un geste à Blaine pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bon.

Je suis Blaine jusqu'à ma cellule. C'est là que je comprends que j'ai aucune liberté dans cet endroit. On doit obligatoirement être accompagnée pour pouvoir circuler. J'aime pas ça !

Avant qu'il ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je l'enlasse dans mes bras comme pour le remercier.

Il me repousse pas et me rend mon calin.

- Je sais que t'as rien à faire ici. Me dit-il.

Il a raison. J'aurais simplement pu être condamnée à des travaux d'intérêt général plutôt que d'être envoyée dans cette endroit pour criminelles.

C'était ça, aux yeux de la société, j'étais plus Kitty Wilde mais une simple criminelle.

J'entre dans ma cellule. J'ai qu'une envie. Dormir.

Je m'étale sur mon lit et rejoins le pays des rêves.


	2. Une semaine est passée

Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB et à la Fox. Et je ne gagne (toujours) pas d'argent en publiant ma fanfiction.

Encore une fois, merci à Maggets29, ma betareader d'avoir valider ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorable. J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde.

Le troisième chapitre devrait sortir la semaine prochaine (le jour de la rentrée, youpi !).

La présentation est toujours aussi moche vu que je poste, encore une fois depuis mon portable.

Précision: Les "-" représentent les ellipses.

Bonne lecture à tous.

- Mathilde

* * *

Une semaine est passée.

J'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette endroit. Il est sept heures du matin et je suis couchée dans mon lit. Au fait, j'ai changé de place. Je dors maintenant en haut, en dessous, y a Marley. C'est la fille avec qui je m'entends le mieux.

Santana, Quinn et Rachel se connaissent bien. Ça fait deux ans qu'elles sont ensemble, dans cette cellule.

Je suis la seule réveillée. Les autres dorment encore. Alors je suis seule avec mes pensées.

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que je faisais des cochonneries avec Blaine dans le réfectoire. C'était vraiment un bon rêve.

Reste trente minutes avant qu'il vienne nous chercher pour le petit dej'.

Il est dur de dire ce que je ressens pour Blaine. Je le trouve super mignon avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses grands yeux et son petit sourire.

Il est trop adorable. À chaque fois qu'il me ramène à me geôles, on discute un peu. Il me prend parfois dans ses bras. Il fait tout pour me rassurer, de me dire que, huit mois, c'est vite passé.

C'est vraiment con qu'on se soit rencontré en prison !

J'entends bâiller. C'est Unique qui vient de se réveiller.

- Bonjour, Unique.

- Hello Kitty !

J'ai le droit à cette vanne de merde tous les matins.

- Bien dormi ?

- Super bien. Et toi ?

- Ouais.

Pour le moment, mes échanges avec les filles de la chambre se limite à ça.

Sauf avec Marley.

Mercredi et hier, donc vendredi, on est allée à la chorale. Ça peut paraître débile, mais j'ai toujours aimé chanter. On apprend trois chansons "Walking On Sunshine", "Back To Black" et "Smile". Le "prof", c'est Mercedes. Une femme plutôt corpulente mais qui sait envoyer de la voix. Elle a forcé les chambres 15 et 16 dont elle s'occupe à participer à son activité. Elle nous a même donné un "devoir". On doit préparer un duo. C'est donc tout naturellement que Marley et moi travailleront dessus.

Sept heures trente.

Blaine devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je prends l'initiative de réveiller les filles.

Je commence par Marley. Avec elle, je suis sûre que je risque rien. Je m'agenouille au pied de son lit et lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Il faut quelques secondes pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Après un banal échange de "bonjour", je m'attaque à Quinn.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Quinn, réveille-toi.

Elle se lève du lit. Ça m'arrange bien qu'elle soit debout. Comme ça, j'aurais pas à réveiller Santana.

- Debout bande de feignasses ! Hurle Quinn se qui sort directement Rachel et la mexicaine de leur sommeil.

Tout juste à temps.

Notre gardien nous ouvre.

Après le petit déjeuner, on a cinq minutes pour rassembler nos affaires de toilette pour aller à la douche.

Encore une fois, Blaine nous escorte.

Il y a dix cabines mais dans deux d'entre elles, les pommeaux ont été arraché et jamais remplacé.

J'attends patiemment mon tour. J'entends des bruits assez étranges. J'en déduis que certaines ne font pas que se laver.

Bref, une cabine se libère.

Je me dépêche pour me doucher. Les cinq dernières à sortir doivent nettoyer. Et déjà que je me tape le ménage dans la chambre, j'ai pas envie de faire ça.

Je m'habille et je ressors.

Je vois Blaine ce qui me fait sourire. Je vais vers lui.

- Alors, bien dormi ? Me dit-il.

- Très bien. J'ai fait un rêve magnifique.

- T'as rêvé que tu t'échappée ? Il lâche un petit rire vraiment mignon. Je préfère pas répondre à son petite provocation et me contente simplement de sourire.

- Bah alors, raconte-moi ton rêve.

Je lui réponds, gênée.

- Je suis pas sûre que tu veuilles le savoir. - Je pense que j'ai vu et entendu pire.

- J'ai rêvé que...

- Tu as rêvé que ?

- J'ai rêvé qu'on baisait sur une table de la cantoche.

Je suis énervée, les mots sont sortis comme ça de ma bouche. J'ose pas regarder Blaine.

En fait, il se contente juste de rire. Mais pas une rire moqueur. Juste un petit rire.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

- Dommage qu'on soit dans une prison. Me glisse t-il à l'oreille.

Les filles consignées pour nettoyer ont fini. Le beau gardien nous raccompagne jusqu'à notre cellule.

- Quel duo on pourrait interpréter ? Me demande Marley.

J'aime bien Marley. C'est une fille cool. Elle et moi, on a rien à foutre en prison.

En plus, elle est vraiment très belle. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses beaux yeux bleus, sa silhouette longiligne. Elle doit vraiment faire tourner la tête de tous les mecs qu'elle croise.

- Tu penses quoi de "SOS" de Rihanna ?

- Ça me plait. Me répond t-elle.

Blaine vient nous chercher pour le déjeuner.

Ce midi, on a le choix entre du poisson pané, du poulet ou du boeuf. Servi soit avec des frites soit avec du chou-fleur.

Sam nous place à notre table habituelle. Après une semaine, une certaine routine s'est déjà installée.

Pendant le repas, Santana nous parle de son anniversaire qui est le mois prochain. À cette occasion, une fête exceptionnelle sera donnée.

Une question me trotte dans la tête :

- Et ça te fera quel âge ?

Quinn me lance un regard noir. Je comprends que j'aurais pas dû.

Santana me fixe dans les yeux :

- Si je te dis que j'ai été emprisonnée à vingt-deux ans et que ça fait presque quatorze ans que je suis ici. Fais le calcul dans ta p'tite tête.

Trente-six ans. Elle va avoir trente-six ans.

De retour dans notre cellule, nous devons nous attacher les cheveux puisque le cours de pâtisseries à lieu dans dix minutes.

Blaine nous y emmène.

L'animatrice, c'est Tina. L'autre asiatique qui avait pris ma valise l'autre jour.

Comment je l'aime pas !

Elle nous distribue des ustensiles ainsi qu'un tablier que je mets aussitôt.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, on va faire des cookies. La recette est notée au tableau. Comme d'habitude, vous vous mettez par groupe de trois.

Évidemment, Santana, Rachel et Quinn se sont mises ensemble. Du coup, je suis avec Marley et Unique. Tant mieux ! Ça va me permettre de faire plus ample connaissance.

Je suis chargée de couper du beurre. Avec un couteau à bout rond comme on donne aux gamins pour jouer avec de la pâte à modeler.

Unique s'occupe de peser la farine (à moins que ça soit du sucre ?) Et Marley casse des oeufs.

Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant de faire la cuisine !

À la fin du cours, on doit tout laisser sur les tables. Comme on a pas le droit de toucher au four, Tina nous a promis de vite les faire cuire pour qu'on puisse les avoir pour le dîner.

La fin de cette journée s'annonce ennuyeuse.


	3. C'est l'anniversaire de Santana

Hey !

Voici le chapitre 3, toujours validé par ma super beta reader Maggets29.

Pour répondre à vos questions, oui, il y aura un peu plus d'amitié Faberry, voire plus si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez (hé hé hé).

Comme d'hab', Glee ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à RIB et à la FOX.

Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ma fanfic.

Bonne lecture à tous, et, comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos adorables reviews.

- Mathilde

PS: En ce qui concerne les futures publications de chapitres, étant donné que les cours et les activités ont repris, je ne pourrai sans doute plus publier le mercredi.

Donc, ce sera soit le jeudi soit le samedi.

* * *

C'est l'anniversaire de Santana.

Toute la prison est mise à contribution pour l'occasion. Pendant que nous redécorons la cantine de ballons gonflables, guirlandes en papier, paillettes et autres horreurs qu'on met habituellement aux fêtes des gamins, Santana, elle, a le droit à une visite de ses proches, qui lui auront sûrement rapporter une blinde de cadeaux.

Elle a de la chance d'avoir des parents riches. Franchement, si les miens l'étaient, je serais pas ici à l'heure actuelle.

Je me demande toujours ce qu'elle a fait pour se prendre vingt ans dans la gueule.

Elle refuse de le dire, c'est comme si, elle essayait d'oublier son erreur passé. Mais cet endroit, cette prison nous rappelle chaque seconde pourquoi on est là.

J'ai peur pour mon avenir. Est-ce qu'en sortant d'ici je pourrais récupérer mon appartement ? Est-ce que je pourrais retourner à la fac ? Récupérer mes amis ?

Rien que d'y penser me donne envie de pleurer. J'ai l'impression qu'une étiquette "criminelle" sera à jamais collée sur mon front.

Alors, je n'ose pas penser à l'avenir de Santana. Est-ce que la société l'acceptera à nouveau ?

Même si c'est une vraie chieuse qui hurle au lieu de s'exprimer normalement et qui décide tout pour tout le monde, je peux pas m'empêcher de flipper pour elle.

Rachel et Quinn se sont occupées de faire les gâteaux (oui, normalement, on en fait qu'un seul. Mais pour cent soixante dix détenues, c'est pas assez).

Oh ! Justement à propos de Rachel et Quinn, j'ai découverts que les petits cris dans la douche, c'était elles (et apparemment, Santana les rejoins parfois).

Comment je le sais ? Ces abruties avaient oublié de verrouillé la porte et une meuf, je crois que c'est Shanna de la chambre 6, en a profité pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Elles avaient même pas honte.

On en a reparlé vite fait dans la chambre. Quinn m'a dit que c'était tout à fait normal et blablabla.

Bref, c'était juste une petite parenthèse.

Toute la semaine, Rachel a été quémander de l'argent auprès de toutes les meufs (note que maintenant, je les appelle "les meufs". Suivre des activités m'a rapproché des autres prisonnières et c'est comme ça qu'on s'appelle entre nous).

Mes parents me donne qu'une enveloppe avec cinquante dollars tous les mois, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont promis.

Il n'empêche que j'avais cinquante dollars. J'avais. Puisque tout est parti dans la quête de Rachel.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour acheter des bonbons et autres cochonneries pour la "fête".

- Cachez-vous ! Nous ordonne Quinn.

Complètement con. Santana est au courant qu'on lui prépare une soirée.

L'intéressée arrive. On sort tous de façon ô combien spontanée de nos cachette en criant "SUUUURPRIIIISE !".

Elle fait semblant d'être émue.

Franchement, elle joue bien la comédie.

Le DJ (en fait, le gars qui s'occupe simplement de changer le CD dans la chaîne hi-fi) met d'entrée l'ambiance. Et par ambiance, je parle de celle qui règne au carnaval et qui amuse seulement les gosses et leurs parents.

On a le droit à la danse des canards, à la Macarena et au Gagnam Style. Tout le monde s'amuse ou joue le jeu.

Mais pas moi. Je refuse. J'attends qu'une chose, le gâteau. Pour pouvoir m'empifrer. Parce que, depuis que je suis en prison, je crève la dalle.

Le voici enfin ! Sam le coupe tandis que Brittany, gardienne des cellules 1,2 et 3 et aussi animatrice pour l'activité danse, nous distribue des assiettes en carton.

Évidemment, on doit faire la queue.

Je regarde à ma gauche, Marley et Unique sont en train de se déhancher sur une musique des années 80. Au moins, elles se font pas chier, comme moi. Et tant mieux pour elle.

La blondasse (voyez par là, Sam) me sert ma part.

Je m'empresse de l'engloutir.

Je décide de m'asseoir sur une chaise, pour montrer à tout le monde que je m'emmerde royalement.

Mais tout le monde s'en fout. Alors, j'attrape une poignée de cacahuètes sur le buffet. J'en prend une autre. Puis encore une autre. Et encore une autre.

Ah bah y a plus de cacahuètes dans le saladier.

C'est à cet instant que Rachel a décidé de venir distribuer des langues de belle-mère aux meufs.

Trop, c'est trop. Je vais voir Blaine, qui est chargé de surveiller la soirée et qui semble autant s'ennuyé que moi :

- Tu peux me ramener à ma cellule ?

- Ça te saoul déjà ?

- Si tu savais ! J'ai craqué depuis longtemps. Mais les trucs qui font "poet" c'est juste pas possible.

Il m'attrape par le bras et me raccompagne.

Il m'ouvre la porte. Mais au moment de nous quitter, il me demande :

- Tu dors dans quel lit ?

Ça me fait plaisir que ce soit enfin lui qui pose les questions.

Je le fait rentrer pour lui montrer. Avec Marley, on a encore inversé. Je suis de nouveau en bas.

Blaine m'allonge sur le lit, me tenant les bras.

- Réalisons ton rêve. Me glisse t-il à l'oreille.

Je comprends tout de suite à quoi il fait allusion.

Il me déshabille avant de faire de même et on a "réalisé mon rêve".

Je vous épargne les détails, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on s'est protégé (c'est très important) et que c'était génial.

Blaine est parti tout de suite après mais c'est compréhensible, il avait du travail (surveiller l'autre ribouldingue...).

Le seul problème, c'est que je dois me débarrasser de la capote usagée. Et je peux pas la mettre à la poubelle, c'est trop risqué, les toilettes de la chambre sont bouchée donc c'est mort.

Finalement, je la cache dans mon armoire pour le moment.

Je la jetterai dans les chiottes collectives demain matin.


	4. L'accident

Yo ! Voici le quatrième chapitre toujours validé par ma formidable et incroyable beta lectrice : Maggets29 !

Celui-ci est un peu plus court que les précédents et pour être honnête, je l'ai pas relu !

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes juste trop mignon !

Disclaimer : encore une fois, glee appartient à RIB et la Fox.

Ps: Normalement, c'est le dernier que je poste depuis mon portable (affaire à suivre).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas parlé à Blaine.

Non pas que je l'évite. Simplement, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Ça fait presqu'un mois que je suis en prison, finalement les jours passent plutôt vite.

Dans quelques jours, j'ai mon droit de visite. J'ai hâte de voir mes parents mais j'appréhende. Je vais voir leurs visages salis par la honte.

Aujourd'hui, comme il fait très chaud, on passe la journée dehors. Évidemment, les règlement reste le règlement et doit être appliqué. J'irais bien voir mon beau brun aux yeux verts, prétexter une envie pressante pour pouvoir discuter avec lui mais on est en train de faire des équipes de foot.

Au collège, quand on faisait du sport, j'étais toujours la dernière choisie. J'étais limite un fardeau pour l'équipe qui avait la malchance de m'avoir.

D'ailleurs, il reste plus que Shanna, la grosse blonde qui a pris Quinn et Rachel en flagrant délit de tagada tsoin tsoin l'autre jour et moi.

Je vois Santana chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Astrid.

Je crois comprendre ce qu'elle lui a dit lorsque je suis appellée à rejoindre leur équipe.

Blaine et Tina passent pour nous distribuer des maillots.

Vraiment comme au collège ! Le même maillot dix fois trop grand qui pue la sueur.

Je suis sûre qu'ils les ont jamais lavé.

En plus, ils sont oranges. La couleur la plus ignoble qu'il soit.

Cette activité gagne en intérêt lorsque Blaine prend la parole pour nous expliquer le fonctionnement du tournoi et, pour les plus incultes d'entre nous, les règle du foot.

C'est lui qui va arbitrer les matchs faut que je me donne à fond !

On commence. On joue contre l'équipe bleue, celle de Marley et Unique.

En parlant de Marley, à la chorale, on a impressionné tout le monde avec notre duo. Mercedes veut qu'on le chante à la Soirée des Talents, le mois prochain. À vrai dire, si y a autant d'ambiance qu'à la fête d'anniversaire de Santana, je préfère rester dans ma piaule à compter les cadavres de cafards sur les murs.

Bref, on commence la partie. Je connais les règles mais je les ai jamais comprise alors je vais au goal. Comme ça, j'aurais juste à intercepter des balles de temps en temps.

Ce jeu est nul. C'est quoi l'intérêt de courir comme un imbécile après une balle ?

Je suis spectatrice du match : Santana fait la passe à Astrid qui fait la passe à Paige rattrape pas la balle, Unique la récupère et fait la passe à Marley qui cours, cours, cours vers les buts.

C'est là que j'enlève les mains de mes poches et me tiens prête à attaquer. Ou plutôt à défendre.

Marley se rapproche de plus en plus. Elle arrive enfin en face de moi.

Elle tire et... je rattrape le ballon. Je la vois reculer pour pouvoir reprendre la balle quand je l'aurais lancé. Ses plans sont tellement prévisibles !

Je relance le ballon. Il vole dans les airs avant d'atterrir tout droit... dans la face de Marley qui s'effondre au sol.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'ouvre la bouche en grand. Je vais vers elle en courant. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle va bien.

Les autres ont stoppé le jeu devant le drame qui venait de se produire. Elles aussi sont bouches-bées.

- Marley, tu m'entends ? Lui dis-je en prenant sa main.

Pas de réponse. Je me retiens de pleurer. Pas devant des prisonnières. Si je pleure, elles me croiront faible et je deviendrais leur proie.

Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Blaine nous rejoint, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, les sourcils arqués. Je sais pas si c'est un regard de tristesse ou un regard de reproche.

- Tina, va chercher l'infirmière. Ordonne t-il. Elle s'exécute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la gardienne asiatique revient essoufflée suivie d'une femme rousse en blouse blanche, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Pillsbury.

Blaine va vers elles. Ils discutent ensemble. J'entends rien de leur conversation.

Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur pour Marley. S'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose de grave par ma faute, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

La rouquine s'approche de ma pote couchée au sol. Elle lui prend le poignet, pour prendre son pouls, je crois. Pillsbury reste impassible.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, elle s'exclame :

- Monsieur Anderson, pouvez-vous porter cette jeune femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ?

Blaine accourt et prend Marley dans ses bras.

Ça aurait été une autre fille, j'aurais sûrement été jalouse. Mais là, non. La situation est trop grave.

Comme si ça suffisait pas, l'asiatique qui fait tout le temps la gueule se pointe vers moi et me tend un papier :

RAPPORT - CONVOCATION CHEZ LE CHEF D'ÉTABLISSEMENT

Génial ! Je vais me faire sermoner par la directrice.

- T'as pas compris ? On y va maintenant. Me hurle t-elle.

Elle me tient fermement par le bras. Lorsqu'on pénètre dans le bureau, elle me jette violemment sur une chaise.

Elle reste à ma gauche, les bras croisés et le regard menaçant.

Madame Sylvester m'interroge :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- C'... c'était un accident !

- Te fous pas de moi, Wilde ! Crie Tina. Je t'ai vu balancer le ballon au visage de Marley !

- Mais, je...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je me rappelle où je suis. Dans cet endroit, j'aurais toujours torts. Surtout quand il s'agit de ma parole contre celle d'un gardien.

Sylvester regarde Tina et s'adresse à elle :

- Mademoiselle Wilde a été violente. Il faut la sanctionner.

- Mais j'espère bien qu'elle va être sanctionner ! Hurle l'asiatique.

Madame Sylvester me retourne vers moi :

- Je suspends ton droit de visite du mois.


	5. Marley

**Disclaimer :** **Glee appartient à RIB et à la Fox. Et je ne gagne (encore) pas d'argent en publiant ma fanfiction.**

Encore une fois, merci à Maggets29, ma betareader d'avoir validé ce chapitre.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme toujours. Dites-moi ce qu'il va ce qu'il ne va pas, j'accepte la critique du moment qu'elle est fondée.

Oh, et cette fois, j'ai fait un effort pour la présentation puisque… j'ai de nouveau internet ! Yay !

* * *

- Marley est à l'hôpital. Elle s'est cassée le bras en tombant.  
Je suis à l'infirmerie, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mon amie et boum, Pillsbury m'annonce ça. Y a aucune émotion dans sa voix, ni colère ni tristesse, rien. Elle doit tellement avoir l'habitude de communiquer ce genre d'information.  
Je me déteste. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur elle ?  
Marley est la personne la plus adorable et la plus sympathique ici.  
J'adresse un sourire gêné à la rouquine. Je sais pas quoi dire, je sais pas quoi faire.  
Je lâche un :  
- Merci. J'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite.  
Et je sors.

Blaine m'attrape par le poignet et me demande :  
- Alors ?  
- Alors, elle a le poignet cassé. Par ma faute.  
Il me regarde l'air désolé.  
- Tu sais, c'est pas de ta faute. Elle était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. À mon avis, d'ici une semaine, tu la revoies ici.  
Il essaye de me rassurer et de me faire déculpabiliser. C'est juste trop mignon !

On se regarde tous les deux droits dans les yeux, je lui fais un petit sourire qu'il me rend immédiatement. Je sens mon coeur s'emballer et battre la chamade. Blaine met ses mains autour de ma taille et m'entraîne peu à peu vers lui. Je me laisse faire.  
Nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre, toujours mes yeux plongés dans les siens qui sont si beaux.  
Son visage se rapproche du mien, très lentement.  
Enfin, nos lèvres se frôlent, puis se touchent. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.  
Ça peut paraître idiot, mais plus jeune, j'adorais regarder des films d'amour. Où l'héroïne rencontre l'homme de ses rêves après que celui-ci l'ait sauvé. Et bah, quand je regardais ces films, lors du baiser final, j'ai toujours trouvé ça sexy que le mec passe sa main dans les cheveux de la fille.  
Sa langue entre dans ma bouche et percute la mienne. Je l'enlace. J'aimerais que cet instant dure éternellement.  
Quand je suis avec Blaine, je me sens pousser des ailes. Il m'aide à tout oublier, où je suis, ce que j'ai fait et même qui je suis.

Après nous être embrassés, le beau brun aux cheveux bouclés me sourit.  
- Je t'aime. Me dit-il.  
C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un, hormis mes parents me dit «je t'aime». Ces mots ont tellement de valeur et tellement d'importance à mes yeux que je me mets à pleurer.  
Blaine, sans doute déstabilisé me serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Ses mains et ses avant-bras caressent mon dos. Il me murmure à l'oreille que tout va bien, que tout va bien se passer.

Je parviens à me calmer et le mot magique, que tout le monde souhaite qu'il soit prononcé par la personne aimée sort de ma bouche :  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
Blaine me sourit à nouveau.

Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir fait cette connerie, d'avoir volé cette putain de montre. Tout ça pour faire un cadeau à un ami.  
La vérité, c'est que c'était pas juste un ami. C'était l'homme que je convoitais.  
Mais il s'en foutait. J'étais juste une pote pour lui.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et mon beau gardien de prison, tellement sexy dans son uniforme qui lui moule bien son petit cul parfait est obligé de me ramener à ma cellule.

En entrant, je vois Santana en mode furie. Elle avait l'air énervée, et je crois bien qu'elle l'était.  
- Assis-toi sur ton lit ! M'ordonne-t-elle. J'aurais bien voulu fuir ou lui tenir tête, mais j'obtempére. Je sais pas de quoi Santana est capable. Elle s'est quand même prit vingt ans de prison (même si elle en fait que quatorze), c'est qu'elle a fait quelque chose de grave. Si ça se trouve, elle est même peut-être dangereuse. C'est pour ça que je préfère lui obéir.

La criminelle hispanique sort quelque chose de sa poche.  
C'est un préservatif usagé.  
Merde ! La capote de la dernière fois ! Je devais la jeter mais j'ai oublié et la faire tomber. Je me suis foutue dans la bouse jusqu'aux épaules.  
Elle est peut-être même au courant pour Blaine et moi...

- Qui a ramené un mec pour se faire baiser dans MA chambre ? Demande-t-elle en essayant de contenir sa colère. Ses sourcils sont froncés, son visage penché en arrière.  
Aucune réponse.  
- À part si l'une d'entre vous à un zizi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quelqu'un a ramené un mec pour se faire sauter. Reprend -elle.  
- C'est Marley. Répond Quinn. Tout le monde sait que c'est un travelo.  
Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Unique baisse la tête. La pique sur Marley a dû la blesser. Elles sont si proche. Ça doit déjà être dur pour elle d'avoir sa meilleure amie loin d'elle. Si en plus, elle doit subir les moqueries...

Moi, je dis rien. Personne ne doit être au courant de ma relation avec Blaine. Sinon, il risque sa place et son avenir. Lui, qui rêve de devenir avocat...  
Quant à moi, je risque simplement d'être transférer dans un autre centre de détention. Sûrement à l'autre bout du pays.

Santana s'est enfin calmée. Ça fait du bien aux oreilles !  
Je m'allonge sur mon lit quand mon brun vient me chercher pour mes cinq minutes d'appel hebdomadaire.  
En fait, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis ici que je vais parler à mes parents. J'avais donné mon temps d'appel à Marley qui voulait à tout prix parler à son petit copain.

On marche en silence jusqu'au téléphone.  
Mercedes me tend le combiné :  
- Fais le numéro que tu veux.  
Je tape celui du portable de ma mère. La gardienne active le chronomètre.

Bip, bip, bip...  
Mon père décroche. En entendant sa voix sur un «allô ?», un sourire se trace sur mon visage.  
- Allô papa, c'est Kitty. J'ai que cinq minutes d'appel alors on va faire rapide...  
- Kitty ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir au bout du fil. Est-ce que tout ce passe bien, là-bas ?  
J'aurais bien voulu lui parler de Blaine, de Marley ou du tyran de la chambre, j'ai nommé Santana mais je veux pas l'inquiété. Alors, je me contente de lui répondre :  
- Ouais. On s'entend toute super bien dans la chambre.  
- Tant mieux ! Tu sais qu'avec ta mère, on a super hâte de te voir dans trois jours.  
- À ce propos papa, vous pouvez pas venir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
J'avais le choix entre lui dire la vérité et l'énerver ou inventer quelque chose qui lui fera sans doute de la peine.  
J'ai choisi de jouer sur l'honnêteté :  
- Je suis privée de mon droit de visite.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai... assommé et cassé le bras d'une fille sans faire exprès.  
- Putain Kitty ! T'es déjà en prison ! Fais profil bas, merde.

Mon père a raccroché. Il était super en colère.  
Je regarde le chrono, il me reste trente seconde. C'est trop peu pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre...

* * *

Alors pour répondre à la **GRANDE** question, vous aurez très bientôt un rapprochement entre Kitty et Marley (si celle-ci revient de l'hôpital...).

Et comme on me l'a demandé, je vais essayer de mettre plus de scènes Faberry et Fapezberry.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici mon nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, je suis désolée.

J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres chapitres ce qu'il fait qu'il est un peu plus court (voire beaucoup plus court).

Encore une fois, il a été validée par Maggets29, ma super beta lectrice.

La semaine prochaine, je poste le dernier écrit jusque-là, le chapitre 7. Il faudra donc être plus patient avant d'avoir la suite.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB et à la Fox. Et je ne gagne (encore) pas d'argent en publiant ma fanfiction.**

* * *

Je reste assise sur mon lit. J'ignore quelle heure il peut être mais il fait encore nuit et j'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Voilà quelques jours après l'accident avec Marley. Et j'ai fait un cauchemar à son propos.  
Je pense tellement à elle que mon imagination me joue des tours. J'ai tellement envie qu'elle revienne.  
Je me demande si Unique a de ses nouvelles. Je lui poserai la question lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.

J'ai pas grand-chose à faire à cette heure. Alors j'observe.  
Quinn et Rachel dorment dans le même lit, l'une contre l'autre. Le bras de la blonde entoure la brune à la taille. Les draps couvrent leurs jambes. Avec l'obscurité, je sais pas si elles sont habillées.  
Je me demande si elles sont ensemble. Je veux dire, en couple. Ou si c'est le manque d'affection et de sexe qui les pousse à faire ça.  
J'oserais jamais leur poser la question, ce serait déplacé. En plus, c'est pas mes histoires et je risque de passer pour une homophobe.  
Alors que j'ai vraiment aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. D'ailleurs, la première personne que j'ai aimé était une fille.

Je m'en souviens très bien, je devais avoir treize ou quatorze ans.  
Elle s'appelait Hannah.  
Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses grands yeux en amande et de couleur vert-brun aux reflets dorés, un peu comme ceux de Blaine.  
Elle avait un nez vraiment fin avec un piercing sur une de ses narines, je me rappelle plus de laquelle. Sa bouche était pulpeuse avec ses lèvres roses.  
Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge, facilement un mètre soixante-quinze ou quelque chose comme ça. Moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un mètre cinquante-huit toute ma vie.  
Non, mais franchement, elle était très belle.

Mais c'était vraiment une grosse connasse.  
En cours de sport, pendant que je passais mon évaluation de gym, cette punaise s'était faufilée dans le vestiaire pour verser de l'encre rouge sur mon nouveau pantalon blanc. Évidemment, elle a tout foutu au niveau des fesses.  
Quand j'ai été me changer, toutes les filles de ma classe ont éclaté de rire.  
Et puis, elle était vraiment fière de sa connerie, elle le revendiquait !  
J'avais le choix entre passer ma journée dans un jogging plein de sueur et un jean tâché.  
Une autre fois, elle m'a fait un croche pied à la cantine alors que je portais mon plateau.  
Ou encore, le jour où elle m'a recouverte de pâte à crêpe.  
J'en passe et des meilleures.  
Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle est devenue... si je la voyais ici, je serais pas surprise.

- Hello Kitty !  
Unique me sort de mes pensées. Elle vient de se réveiller, je suppose.  
J'aimerais sincèrement qu'elle arrête avec cette phrase de merde. Si elle savait le nombre de fois où on me l'a sorti... c'était peut-être drôle la première fois mais au bout de la trente millième, ça l'est plus. C'est juste chiant.

- Salut Unique.  
Elle sort de son lit et vient s'asseoir sur le mien. C'est l'occasion de lui demander.  
- Dis-moi, Unique, est-ce que t'as des nouvelles de Marley ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
- Oui, elle va super bien. Normalement, elle devrait sortir dans deux jours. Par contre, elle a le bras dans le plâtre, elle risque de passer ses journées à l'infirmerie.  
Je lâche un soupir de soulagement.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, entre les barreaux, le jour se lève à peine.  
Unique se lève et va s'allonger sur le canapé devant la télé qu'elle allume. Elle regarde une chaîne musicale.  
Je me couche en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Je me fais réveiller peu de temps après, je dirais moins d'une heure, par Blaine qui nous emmène au petit déjeuner.  
Comme tous les matins, on se met en rang et on le suit.  
Comme tous les matins, je prends la même chose à la cantine : un bol de céréales, un jus d'orange et un fruit.  
Comme tous les matins, Sam nous indique la même table où nous asseoir.  
Comme tous les matins, on a quelques minutes pour préparer nos affaires de toilette.

Mais ce matin, à la douche, alors que Rachel et Quinn faisait leurs cochonneries habituelles, Santana me fait une proposition un peu... inattendue.  
- Ça te dis qu'on fasse pareil ? Me dit-elle entre deux cris de Quinn.  
Au moins, la mexicaine, elle va droit au but.  
Je sais pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté, je dirais bien "oui" juste pour tenter l'expérience. De l'autre, j'aime Blaine et je me vois pas être infidèle... oh et puis merde ! Lui et moi, on est même pas officiellement ensemble.  
- D'a... d'accord Santana.  
Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans une cabine de douche.  
Je la regarde les sourcils froncés, je suis plus sûre de vouloir.  
- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te foutre à poil ? Me lâche t-elle.  
J'hésite un instant. J'ai encore le temps de renoncer...  
Je ressors de la cabine.  
Santana m'insulte en espagnol. J'ai rien compris sauf "puta". J'imagine que le reste non plus était pas très sympa.

Je rejoins Blaine à l'extérieur des douches. Je le serre dans mes bras.  
Je suis heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Il m'enlace aussi.  
Mon coeur bat si fort. Je réalise ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.  
J'ai envie de me confier à lui. Mais pas maintenant. Je le repousse gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'on rejoue cette petite comédie. Genre, on se connaît pas, c'est juste un gardien et moi, une prisonnière.  
En même temps, je veux pas prendre le risque que notre relation soit découverte.  
"Pour être heureux, vivons cachés" comme on dit...

* * *

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre : bien / pas bien / génial / nul ?

J'accepte tous les avis ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Glee appartient à la FOX et à RIB et je ne toucherai jamais d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction : (

Encore une fois, merci à ma géniale beta reader, Maggets29 !

Comme promis, un chapitre centré sur le rapprochement entre Marley et Kitty. Ca sent le Karley...

Bonne lecture ; )

* * *

Marley est revenue. Je suis si contente de la revoir.  
Pendant son absence, j'ai ressenti un vide dans ma vie. Comme si une part de moi était partie.  
Oui, elle est la personne, qui m'est la plus cher dans cet endroit. Après Blaine, enfin, je crois.  
Mais poser le regard sur elle, sur son bras dans le plâtre me rend terriblement coupable.  
Je revois la scène au ralenti dans ma tête. Lorsque j'ai tiré dans ce putain de ballon et qu'elle s'est effondrée au sol.  
Je la prends dans mes bras. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle soit de retour.

- Est-ce que ça va, Marley ?  
Elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux bleus grands ouverts, des yeux dans lesquels je pourrais volontiers me noyer, et me fait un grand sourire Colgate. Je peux voir ses belles dents blanches parfaitement alignées  
- Oui, Kitty. J'en ai que pour quatre semaines. C'est pas super grave.  
Je lui rends son sourire. Je suis sûre que j'ai l'air conne à sourire de toutes mes dents.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'un élément perturbateur vienne gâcher nos retrouvailles.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'a choisi Santana, qui soit dit en passant me déteste chaque jour un peu plus pour l'histoire de la douche, pour remettre sur le tapis l'affaire de la capote.  
- T'as déjà vu cette... chose, Marley ? Demande-t-elle, tenant le préservatif usagé du bout des doigts avec dégoût et, en même temps, y avait de quoi. Ça faisait bien deux semaines que j'avais fait ma petite affaire. Elle aurait pu le jeter. Mais non, elle était bien déterminée à trouver le coupable, autrement dit, moi.  
La jolie brune aux yeux bleus oh combien magnifiques arque un de ses sourcils parfaits (ouais, j'aime les sourcils de Marley, ils sont très beaux, ni trop fins, ni trop épais... pas comme Blaine !).  
- Hum, ouais. J'en ai déjà vues et utilisées. Mais celle-là est pas à moi. Pourquoi ?  
Santana a l'air en colère. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Elle nous fixe avec son regard noir.  
- Je trouverai la coupable et je m'occuperai personnellement d'elle !  
Waouh, ça, c'est de la menace.  
Heureusement, Blaine arrive à ce moment-là pour le déjeuner, coupant Santana qui était prête à péter à nouveau les plombs.

Je crois que j'ai dit "heureusement" trop tôt...  
La furie mexicaine se tourne vers le beau brun :  
- J'ai trouvé cette capote usagée la semaine dernière derrière l'armoire !  
Blaine devient écarlate. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure. C'est terriblement sexy. Je risque de faire des rêves cochons pendant une semaine avec cette image en tête.  
- Nous trouverons et punirons le coupable. Dit-il en me regardant le plus discrètement possible. Mais jette-moi ça dans la première poubelle.  
Santana garde son calme en présence de Blaine mais je sais, qu'au fond, elle bouillonne. Elle sait, depuis ces années passée à moisir au fond d'une cellule qu'avec les gardiens, il faut savoir se contrôler. C'est à ce prix-là qu'on peut espérer avoir une remise de peine.

À la cantine, une fois installées à notre table habituelle, Marley essaie de lancer la conversation :  
- On en a pas encore parlé mais vous faisiez quoi comme métier avant d'arriver ici ?  
Santana la tue du regard.  
- Ça te regarde pas, connasse ! Lance Quinn.  
Je me sens mal pour Marley. Je lui réponds :  
- J'étais à la fac.  
- Quelles études ? Me demande-t-elle entre deux bouchées de spaghettis bolognaise.  
- Médecine. Je voulais être véto. Mais maintenant, c'est mort pour moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui voudraient confier leur animal à une personne qui a un casier judiciaire et qui en plus, a fait de la prison ?  
Je sens que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec Marley sur ce coup-là. Elle baisse les yeux, regardant son assiette tout en jouant avec sa fourchette.  
Je cherche à me faire pardonner. Je pose ma main sur la sienne :  
- Pardon. Je voulais juste dire qu'en aillant fait un séjour en prison, on peut faire une croix sur ce type de carrière. Et toi, tu faisais quel métier ?  
Elle redresse la tête, me regarde dans les yeux en battant des cils et me sourit. Son sourire si beau, si craquant.  
- Je travaillais pas. J'étais juste bénévole à la SPA.

Oh mon Dieu ! En plus d'être incroyablement magnifique, drôle et sûrement intelligente, elle aime les animaux !  
Je sens que les six mois et quelques qui me reste à croupir ici, je vais parler avec Marley de notre passion commune.  
Mais je dois avant tout lui poser LA question :  
- T'es team chat ou team chien ?  
- Euh... j'aime bien les deux mais j'ai une grosse préférence pour les chats.  
Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a passé le test avec succès !  
- Moi aussi !  
Je lui souris.  
À la fin du déjeuner, comme d'habitude, Sam se pointe au milieu de la salle pour désigner celles qui devront rester pour nettoyer. Santana et Unique sont choisies. Ce qui me laisse du temps pour en savoir plus sur Marley.

* * *

- Marley, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !  
Elle est assise sur le sofa, me regardant fixement dans les yeux tout en me souriant, je peux voir ses magnifiques dents blanches parfaitement alignée.  
Ça peut paraître con, mais j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'hygiène dentaire.  
- Toi aussi. La vie à l'hôpital était horrible ! Comme je suis prisonnière, j'étais dans une chambre spécialisée avec des barreaux aux fenêtres et la porte verrouillée.  
Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Je suis trop occupée à l'observer, elle.  
Elle est tellement parfaite, que ce soit physiquement, car avouons-le, elle est vraiment canon !  
Ou bien intellectuellement, elle a l'air et est super intelligente.

Elle me fait signe de la main de la rejoindre sur le canapé, je m'exécute, m'asseyant à côté d'elle mais laissant une légère distance entre nous.  
Marley est en train de me parler mais je suis trop préoccupée à me noyer dans ses yeux, oui, je fais une fixette sur ses yeux !  
Je me contente de hocher la tête de temps en temps.

Elle se rapproche de moi, passant son bras "libre" autour de mes épaules.  
Je suis un peu prise par surprise mais je fais de même, histoire de lui rendre la pareille.  
On se regarde mutuellement droit dans les yeux, souriant comme des connes. Mais j'apprécie ce moment.  
Son visage se rapproche du mien. Je ferme les yeux, en essayant de réaliser ce qui se passe.  
Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et une certaines chaleur m'envahie, c'est l'excitation je crois.  
Je garde les yeux fermer mais je sens, d'un seul coup son bras se dégager de mes épaules.

- Salut les pétasses ! Hurle Santana sur son ton habituel en entrant dans la chambre.

* * *

Voilààà ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si c'était bien, dites-le. Si c'était nul, dites-le aussi. Votre avis m'intéresse.

Sinon, je lance un petit sondage qui pourrait avoir une incidence sur la suite de l'histoire (ou peut-être pas...) :

**Avec qui Kitty devrait-elle finir ? Avec Blaine, Marley ou... une autre personne ?**

Comme c'est le dernier chapitre "prévu" et que je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture du prochain, il faudra surement attendre un peu plus qu'une semaine pour avoir la suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Pour une fois, je poste le chapitre en avance, vous en avez, de la chance !

**Disclaimer** : Glee toujours appartient à la FOX et à RIB

Remerciements à la plus géniale des beta readers, Maggets29 ! Qui a adoré le chapitre.

Alors vous avez voté en TRÈS grande majorité pour voir Kitty avec Marley.

Chose due, du Karley dans ce chapitre.

Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, I GOT THE POWER !

* * *

C'est le fameux jour. Non, pas celui de ma sortie, pas encore !

Celui de mon droit de visite. Je sais que c'est qu'une demi-heure, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas vu mes parents.

Je me prépare, je veux leur faire bonne impression et sauver le peu d'estime qu'ils leur reste pour moi.

J'enfile une robe bleue marine, courte, à bretelles avec un petit nœud sous la poitrine puis je me dirige vers la « salle de bain », entre guillemets puisqu'il y a ni douche ni baignoire. Juste des chiottes constamment bouchées, un lavabo et un miroir.

Je sors ma trousse à maquillage et j'applique ce qu'on m'a laissé. Oui, à mon arrivé, on m'a confisqué mon crayon khôl « parce que ça peut être utilisé pour crever des yeux » dixit l'autre pouffe de gardienne asiatique.

Donc je m'applique de l'ombre à paupière bleu, plus claire que ma robe. Et un peu de mascara. Je voulais me mettre du fond de teint mais j'en ai absolument pas besoin. La nature m'a suffisamment gâté, j'ai jamais eu d'acné ou encore de rougeurs ou de points noirs.

En sortant de la chambre, Marley écarquille les yeux.

- Waouh ! Tu t'es fait belle pour quelle occasion ?

- Pour mes parents… tu me trouve vraiment belle ?

- Non. T'es pas belle. T'es sublime.

Je fonds littéralement. Non seulement Marley est parfaite (oui, je suis répétitive et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute si ce terme lui va à la perfection) mais en plus, elle me fait un compliment.

S'en suit un dialogue de sourires. C'est-à-dire, je lui souris à cet adorable compliment, elle me répond en me souriant en retour, je lui fais un sourire encore plus grand…

Elle tapote le cousin du sofa à côté duquel elle est installée. Je ne me fais pas prier pour prendre place à côté d'elle.

De nouveau un échange de sourires. C'est fou ce que sa simple présence peut me rendre heureuse. Elle égaie ma triste vie de prisonnière.

Elle me prend la main. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Oh mon Dieu ! Encore plus sexy que Blaine, quand il a fait la même chose la dernière fois. Nos visages se rapprochent de plus en plus, cette fois, j'espère qu'il y aura aucun élément pour nous interrompre. De toute façon, Santana et ses sbires l'autre brune au gros nez et la blondasse sont au cours de danse. Reste Unique, qui dors comme une loque sur son lit, le bras pendant et ronflant. Abominable ! Mais ça m'empêche pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire avec la fille la plus jolie de la chambre.

Nos lèvres s'enfleurent enfin. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Mais je suis une peu perturbée, je veux dire, je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre avec une fille. Est-ce que je dois mettre la langue ou attendre qu'elle en prenne l'initiative ?

J'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. Je tente de m'éloigner de Marley. C'est surement la latina reloue et sa bande. Et depuis l'histoire de la douche, je l'évite au plus. Surtout, j'ai pas envie qu'on me colle une étiquette de « lesbienne » , si elle me voit en plein bisou avec Marley, ma vie sociale sera doublement fichue. Elle a été fichue la première fois quand je suis rentrée dans cet établissement. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça !

En plus, je suis même pas lesbienne ! Mais Marley… m'attire tellement.

Elle semble pas décider à lâcher ma bouche et la porte s'ouvre.

Je découvre Blaine, bouche bée.

- Ki… Kitty. Je viens pou… pour ta visite.

Marley me donne une tape sur l'épaule avec un petit clin d'œil.

Dans le couloir, l'ambiance est glaciale. Je sens Blaine crispé. Je tente de briser la glace :

- Ça va ?

Il se retourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés :

- « Ça va ? » ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu penses que je vais bien après ce que j'ai vu ? Kitty, tu te rends pas compte mais j'ai mis en danger ma place dans cette prison. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime. T'es la seule personne qui me rend heureux ici, qui me donne envie de me lever le matin pour aller travailler. Dès que j'ouvre ta cellule et que je te vois, mon cœur bat enfin pour une raison. Mais aujourd'hui, t'as brisé mon cœur. Je… je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi. En passant, tu es vraiment splendide dans cette robe.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Et je sens la tristesse m'envahir. Après ses trois mois passés ici, je m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je pouvais compter pour une personne. Je suis vraiment trop égoïste. Briser le cœur de la personne que j'aime pour … juste une expérience au final.

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repousse. Je me fais pas plus insistante, je veux en rien aggraver les choses.

On arrive enfin au parloir. Là, Blaine passe le relais à une policière qui me passe les menottes aux poignets. Elle me fait asseoir devant une vitre. Mes parents sont déjà là. Je devrais être contente de voir mon père et ma mère. Mais c'est vraiment trop le bazar dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Y a comme une petite voix qui me dit « Blaine ou Marley, il faut choisir ».

Ma mère, elle aussi s'est faite belle pour me voir, elle aussi. Enfin « faite belle », elle est toujours belle, et je dis pas ça juste parce c'est ma maman. Vous voyez les femmes de quarante-cinq ans dans les magazines, qui ont pas une ride, pas kilo en trop, pas un seul cheveu blanc… bah, c'est ma mère, mon modèle sur Terre.

Le silence règne depuis quelques minutes.

- Bonjour Kitty. Me lance sèchement mon père.

- Bonjour papa.

- Kitty, tu as déshonoré notre famille.

Je regarde mes pieds, j'évite au plus de croiser leurs regards.

Rien que de savoir que je leur fait honte me donne envie d'aller m'enterrer.

- On t'a apporté un peu d'argent, des vêtements et des cookies. Regarde-toi, tu as beaucoup maigri.

- Bonnie, cesse de la materner. Elle a fait une connerie, elle doit assumer et apprendre à vivre sans nous. De toute façon, c'est clair qu'à sa sortie, il est hors de question qu'elle revienne vivre à la maison. Elle se débrouillera toute seule.

- Je… je croyais que tu savais pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Tu m'as même dit que tu ferais tout pour me sortir de là !

Je pleure. Oui, je m'étais promis de pas craquer devant mes parents. C'est raté.

- Oui, mais la prison t'apprends la vie, la vraie. Et on sera là pour prendre le relais.

C'en est trop pour moi ! Il reste cinq minutes. Mais je peux pas supporter une seconde de plus les reproches de mon père.

Je me lève, la policière accourt tout de suite.

- Au revoir, papa et maman.

- Au revoir, Kitty. Répondent-ils en chœur.

C'est juste un échange de politesses. Je me serais bien cassée un leur faisant un gros doigt d'honneur… mais je dois surtout pas aggraver mon cas.

Je suis escortée jusqu'à la sortie. On m'ôte enfin les liens que j'ai aux poignets.

Blaine doit me raccompagner jusqu'à ma cellule. Je sens que le chemin du retour va être long…

- Je t'aime, Blaine. Tu sais…

- Moi, je t'aimais.

- S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. J'ai fait une connerie mais je tiens vraiment à toi. C'était juste une expérience, je te jure.

- Viens, avec moi…

Je comprends vraiment plus rien aux hommes ! Il y a deux secondes, il me faisait encore la tronche, et maintenant, il veut que je le suive… et pas pour me raccompagner à ma chambre, en plus. Et le pire (le mieux ?) c'est qu'il a souri.

Je le suit jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Tu te souviens du rêve que t'avais fait ?

- Si tu parles de celui où on…

Je suis interrompu.

- Oui, celui-là.

- Tu veux qu'on remette ça ?

- Tous les couples le font après une dispute.

Ouais, sauf que de un, on est pas en couple. De deux, on s'est pas disputé ? Je garde ses mots pour moi. Car au fond, j'en ai vraiment envie moi aussi.

* * *

Je suis une auteurs sadique et j'assume : 3

N'hésitez pas à m'engueuler par review (ou à me féliciter...)

**Pour votre culture :**

La petite voix dans la tête de Kitty fait évidemment référence à "**The New Begining**" de Yhcorb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

Voici le neuvième chapitre toujours validé par la meilleure des beta lectrices, Maggets29.

J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose différent, à la base, je voulais le faire en OS et écrire un tout autre chapitre mais ma flemme en a décidé autrement.

Donc le chapitre est plus court et fini par une note frustrante car je suis trèèèèès sadique (mais vous le savez déjà).

**Disclaimer** **: Glee appartient à la FOX et RIB.**

bonne lecture.

* * *

« Blaine ou Marley, il faut choisir ». Choisir. Mais comment ?

Pourquoi devrais-je choisir entre celle qui est plus que ma meilleure amie. Oui, plus, car officiellement, pour Unique et les trois pétasses, c'est ma meilleure amie. Officieusement, je dirais pas que je l'aime, non. Mais disons qu'elle dégage quelque chose de spécial. Pas du charisme, quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Et puis, vous savez quoi ? Elle a peut-être l'air d'une « Sainte Nitouche » pour reprendre les mots de l'autre greluche de Santana mais depuis qu'elle m'a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire avec moi, je sais que les apparences sont très souvent trompeuses.

Le soir, quand les autres dorment, on se rejoint sur le canapé placé devant la télé. C'est un peu notre endroit fétiche puisque c'est là que tout à commencer. Et on se taquine gentiment : on se fait des chatouilles, se tient la main et parfois, s'embrasse. Mais rien de plus. Je sais pas, mais comme je l'ai dit, entre nous, c'est plus que de l'amitié mais certainement pas de l'amour. Pourtant… laissez tomber, j'ai vraiment du mal à savoir où j'en suis.

Quand à Blaine, que dire de Blaine ? Il est beau, déjà et c'est indéniable. C'est la première personne à qui je me suis attachée dans cette prison miteuse. Oh ! Je rêve de lui la nuit, et dans mes rêves, on fait pas que de jouer au Scrabble, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… mais, j'ai l'impression de rien savoir de lui. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, on se contente d'un échange de banalité, surtout, quand les autres filles rôdent. On a couché deux fois ensemble et c'était vraiment merveilleux, il sait vraiment s'y prendre. Je vous épargne encore une fois les détails et vu ce qu'on a fait, vous pouvez me remercier.

Mais ça me dérange vraiment de devoir me cacher. Je sais qu'il risque sa place ici en faisant ce genre de choses avec moi. Mais quand j'aime réellement une personne, je veux le montrer aux yeux de tous. Je veux pouvoir exposer mon petit bonheur, car j'y ai le droit, moi aussi.

Ce choix est crucial, il pourrait changer ma vie. Mais il y a une chose que je veux absolument pas. Si je choisis Marley, Blaine ira mal, je le sais. Quand j'ai vu sa réaction l'autre jour, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Et si je choisis Blaine, j'aurais l'impression de trahir Marley et ce sera le cas.

Dans quelle merde je me suis foutue ? Et pourquoi je dois prendre cette putain de décision ?

Est-ce que je pourrais éventuellement avoir une relation avec les deux ?

* * *

Puisque samedi c'est les vacances (oui, pour mon plus GRAND BONHEUR !) la fiction prendra elle aussi deux semaines de pause.

Mais je reviendrai à la rentrée avec le chapitre 10 et pour fêter ça, un bonus.

J'avais pensé à faire une pré-quelle, ou le point de vue de Marley ou un chapitre alternatif...

Comme la dernière fois, je vous demande en **sondage express** ce qui vous pourrait vous faire le plus plaisir.

Ah oui, et j'annonce tout de suite que si j'ai une mention (positive, évidemment) au conseil de classe qui aura lieu peu de temps après le retour des vacances, il y aura un autre bonus qui pourrait faire très plaisir au Karley shippers...

Bon, j'arrête de m'étaler et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre : génial,bien, mauvais, nul ?


End file.
